Hulk Vol 2 25
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Synthegraft subjects Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Campus of Omnisapient Systems *** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Step Up | Writer2_1 = Jeff Parker | Penciler2_1 = Mark Robinson | Inker2_1 = Terry Pallot | Colourist2_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer2_1 = Ed Dukeshire | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis2 = As A-Bomb makes his way to San Diego, Bruce Banner monitors the approach of the monster that is due on its course, relieved that a cruise ship was evacuated before the monster crossed its path. Flying into the region on a jet-cycle, A-Bomb tries to attack the creature before it gets to shore, but it swats the A-Bomb away, destroying his vehicle and sending him crashing on the beach. When Rick pulls himself out of the sand, he tries to calm the people gathered around him, but the people are frightened by his monstrous appearance. He tries to stop the monster by tossing a massive statue at the creature, but it only serves to anger the monster as it reaches the shore. As A-Bomb battles the creature, two ghostly figures observe the battle. One of them identifies Rick Jones and explains his origins to the other. They believe with enough time they A-Bomb could gain the power that they can use for their purposes. By this time, soldiers have arrived on the beach and begin attacking A-Bomb instead of the monster. Still, A-Bomb takes it on stride, understanding that this is exactly the same sort of treatment that the Hulk experienced when he was trying to do something good. Rick ignores the soldiers and fights back against the monster that is truly threatening them. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Take cover, here comes a rampaging engine of awesome force- and we're talking about our new creative team of Jeff Parker and Gabriel Hardman bringing RED HULK into a new age of sci-fi adventure! The score has been settled, Red Hulk has been beaten by the Incredible Hulk decisively. The war is over and Steve Rogers is on tap to give these explosive characters a sense of direction! Red Hulk heads out to deal with a deadly contingency plan left behind by Leader and MODOK, for once on the side of the angels. But IRON MAN didn't get the message...Plus, an extra 8-page backup featuring Rick Jones, the A-BOMB, by Jeff Parker and Mark Robinson. | Notes = Chronology Notes This issue's story arc has various flashbacks and flashforwards that affect the chronology of the following characters: 'Singularity' Red Hulk: * * * * * Bruce Banner: * * * Appears in Second Story Captain Rogers: * * * Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in the comics and books, see references for more info. This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = * Two of the three screens that "Thunderbolt" Ross is shown feature characters starring in comics written by Jeff Parker at the time the issue was published. | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=16356 }}